


Breaking Apart

by dragonofdreams



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdreams/pseuds/dragonofdreams
Summary: You are a linguist working for the Avengers when you draw Steve's unwanted attention to you and he decides that you will be his. No matter if you want to or not.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Cracking a Code

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, break-in, stalking, yandere, SMUT, dubcon/NONcon, bad editing, DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT, 18+ only please! vaginal intercourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad beginning. The Reader meets Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con touching, fem!reader, Swearing, Intimidation, Threats

You had been working at Avengers tower for almost two years now. It was the best work atmosphere you had ever experienced, you got to work with some of the smartest people of your generation and there was never a dull moment. As a linguist you pitched in on too many projects to keep tabs on them all, whether it was working on Jarvis’ voice recognition with Tony himself, decoding enemy chatter, or sitting in on court hearings and trials as an expert on reliable witnesses or to uncover faked testimonies or documents arguing against the Avengers. Whom, except for Tony, you had never met until one fateful day.

  
You had run late, and when you finally made it to your office the last thing you expected to be there was Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. What you had expected even less was that his presence made your skin tingle, but not in the good, he’s the sexiest guy on earth way. More in the he-will-murder-lambs-in-the-middle-of-the-night-for-fun-kinda-way.

You had seen the way he looked at you one to many times. This was a predator’s gaze. You wanted to shrink back, but that hadn’t gotten you to where you were today, so you soldiered on. ‘Terrible choice of words Y/n, terrible choice of words.’ You thought to yourself. “Captain, to what do I owe the pleasure?” you greeted and gave him your most charming smile. Your words startled him. The intensity in his eyes softened into his good old-school charm and the darkness in his eyes was a mere flicker, only there if you knew what to look for. And that you did. You had always had a radar for bad men, being able to tell your friends if their boyfriends would be assholes after meeting them for 10 minutes.

  
“Ms. Y/L/N, I am so sorry to disturb you, but we have an issue with a code of what we believe is a Hydra sub-branch. Jarvis has had no luck cracking it and since it is rather urgent, I figured the fastest way to get it safely to you was to bring it myself.” He threw you a smile that almost made you forget to fear his huge frame, now blocking your door, drowning out the outside world.

  
“Well, let’s see then,” you grinned, showing teeth. You were adamant about showing him nothing but strength as you settled behind your desk. Steve crossed your office so fast it took your breath away, making it quite clear that there would be no getting away from him if he didn’t want you to. He rounded your desk, settling disturbingly close behind you, just in your peripheral. You could feel the heat his body gave off and had to violently suppress a shudder. When he placed the file in front of you his hand brushed both your stomach and your left hand, then as he withdrew it from your table it settled on your shoulder. You couldn’t help yourself. You couldn’t stand people touching your back. You flinched, hard. “I am sorry, Ms. Y/L/N, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

You turned to look at him to dismiss his apology when you looked into his eyes and saw the darkness there. He knew he made you uncomfortable and he relished in it. Your reply died on your lips and you returned to the file. “It is absolutely confidential” Steve added, “I will have to stay here until you finish.” With these words, he seemed to settle behind you in a resting soldier’s stance. Fear crept up your back and gripped you tight. You felt like a child in school, taking a test with a teacher leering over your shoulder. “Please” you pressed out, turning to him “why don’t you take a seat?” and pointed to one of the couches. Steve smirked at you, leaned down, very consciously, and firmly placed a hand at the small of your back and whispered: “you are pretty when you beg”. He then straightened and moved away to settle down. All of that had taken him less than ten seconds but it shook you to your core.

  
It had taken you forever to decode the couple of lines they had intercepted, with Steve intently staring at you. When you would look up at him, he’d glance at his watch and sight quietly or let his tongue run along his lips languidly. By the time you were finally done your nerves were lying blank. You handed him the transcript and the file, walking him to the door, as he thanked you, once more the upstanding citizen everyone knew.

He was already halfway through your door when he turned around, leaned in, and said “I’ll be back with a reward for your quick work once we got this taken care of” He waved the file about with his left hand as his right grabbed your hand and pressed it to his crotch. He was hard. “and maybe you can help me out with a personal problem?” Before you could respond he was gone. You hurriedly closed your office door and then crumbled against it. Of all the things you heard about Steve, you knew one thing for certain. He was a man of his word. As you got back to work (an entirely boring court transcript) the rational part of your brain forced to make you believe that you had misheard. Your heart finally understood why your friends had stayed with their asshole-boyfriends. You couldn’t believe that America's golden boy was just that rotten.


	2. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your run-in with Steve in the office all you want to do is get home and hide away from the world. Steve has different plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, break-in, stalking, yandere, SMUT, dubcon/noncon, bad editing

Steve showing up this morning had more than rattled you. You were shaken and the decoding had taken quite some time out of your day as well. But not nearly as much as it should have when you really thought about it.

Steve had claimed Jarvis hadn't been able to crack the cipher and yet it had taken you only an hour. Could it be that Steve hadn't even let the AI try? Was the code even real to begin with? Or had it all been a ruse to come into your office? But it wasn’t like Steve had really done anything. Had he? Maybe it really was just your imagination running wild. After all, you had seen too many failed relationships with your friends. Maybe you were misinterpreting all of this? After all, Steve was from a different time and he really couldn’t have meant what he said, could he?

Doubts were gnawing at you throughout the day and it took all your mental strength to believe yourself that Steve Rogers had threatened you and had kept touching you after he had become aware that you disliked it.

You tried to focus but these thoughts kept tumbling over and over in your brain. And when they finally stopped, you felt the ghost of his hand on your shoulder and back, the whisper of his breath on your neck. The memory of his voice, so much darker than it had ever been on TV, continued to make you shiver. You felt unsafe in your own office and you knew that you never would feel as happy and joyful in here as you had in the past when you had pondered passionately over your work.

Finally, after hours, you were able to settle into your work, wrapped up in the court case. The next time your brain faltered, and you looked up you noticed how eerily quiet the building had gotten. You turned around and saw the sun setting over the New York skyline. Fear crept up your spine. 'Shit' you thought. 'Most employees must already be at home now.’ That left you mostly alone in the tower, except for its residents, one of which was Steve. Thankfully, he hadn't returned despite his threat, but if he did now no one would come to your help. You hurriedly stood up, saved your work, and powered down your computer. You had to get away.

"Jarvis” you addressed the AI you helped maintain, “can we go over the code I cracked this morning tomorrow?"

“Certainly, ma’am” the AI replied politely. “I am sorry I was unable to crack it. I was completely unfamiliar with Middle English apophony used. I have since tried googling it, but it isn't very successful."

Relief washed over you like waves, ceaselessly liberating you from your worst fear, that Steve had set you up with the sole goal of harassing you. Steve had neither made the code up nor left Jarvis out of it! “We’ll go over it tomorrow, Jarvis!” You replied happily. “You’ll like it!”

Maybe this morning really had been just a bad dream, or Steve had realized how inappropriately he had behaved and was going to stay away from you from now on.

Your relief didn’t last long. As soon as you left the relatively safe confines of your office the fear came back full force. The light in the hallways had already been dimmed and every corner, every little nook or niche became a threat. What if Steve was there, in the dark, waiting for you to come by?

You hurried along the corridors becoming more and more scared. As you reached the elevators you considered your options. If you waited in front of them, Steve might get into the same one like you or even wait for you in it, and then it’d be you and him, all the way down from the 46th to the ground floor, but if you took the stairs and he was there, there was no chance that anyone else would see whatever he did to you. No one used the stairs all the way up here and certainly not at this time of night.

You made up your mind and pressed the elevator button. If you met Steve in there it would only be a minute or so until you were down in the Lobby with the lobby guards. As the elevator came to your floor and the doors began to open your heart almost gave out, but it was, blessedly, empty.

No Steve in the elevator, or lobby. But once you made it to the subway station a block from the Avengers tower you KNEW, you were being watched. You could feel the pair of eyes on you. No matter how fast you weaved through the crowd you couldn’t escape them, but every time you spun around, no one was there.

When you finally wherein the right train, you walked along your entire compartment to check if you recognized Steve between all these people heading downtown to the party but once more, he wasn’t there, even though you could still feel his gaze on you. Exhausted you settled into an empty seat. You wanted nothing more than to pull out your headphones and drown out the world, but you were too afraid. After twenty minutes of being alone with your thoughts and finally being completely antsy with the anxiety of feeling watched you left the train at your station. For a second, before you got off, you were blinded by the station lights reflecting off of somebody’s metal watch or bracelet, leaving you even more disoriented as you fled into the night.

Getting home was a nightmare. You seriously considered splurging on a cab but ended up more or less running home. Every alley became your enemy and every noise startled you. When a rat scurried across the sidewalk towards you, you almost tripped and fell, and you were glad, no one you knew was there to witness the shriek that had left you as you had clocked it out of the corner of your eye.

Then blessedly your apartment building came into sight and you thanked Tony and every God who would listen that the man paid you enough to afford a building with a porter. You rushed past him, wishing him a good night, took the elevator up the stairs, hastily unlocked your front door, violently slammed it shut behind you, relocked it, and then you were free. It felt like you could breathe again, for the first time since Steve had pressed your hand to his crotch, or more likely since you had stepped into your office that morning.

“You really shouldn't be working so late, doll”

You froze. You knew that voice. It didn’t belong here, inside your apartment.

“A good lady needs to be home before it gets dark outside. Who knows what could happen to her, all alone in these streets. Good thing I had Buck accompanying you home and now I’m here to watch out for you. After all, I promised you a reward.”

A whimper left your throat.

“Why don’t you come to me, doll? I think you did enough running for a day, don’t you?” You could hear the smugness dripping from his words and you knew without a doubt that he was smirking at your, from wherever he was.

“On the other hand, I am always up for a good chase. It’s up to you, doll. How we are going to do this? The easy or the hard way?”

Before you even got a chance to run, he was on you, having materialized out of the darkness of your living room. He walked right up to you and you caged you in against the door, your only way out. “I’ve been waiting for hours. You will learn I am not a patient man and you will not let me wait again.” With these words, he grabbed your chin in his hand and tilted your head up to meet his dark eyes.

He was dwarfing you and the strength in those fingers made it quite clear that you had no say in what was about to happen to you. “Is that understood?” He bellowed breaking the eerie silence that had engulfed you. You flinched, involuntarily brushing him and feeling that once more he was hard, his pants barely containing him.

When you still didn’t reply he lowered himself, leaning his entire body against you. “Is. That. Understood?”

“yes” you couldn’t remember the last time you had sounded so frightened in your life. You must have been a kid.

“Yes, what?” Every word of his came out razor-sharp.

“Yes, Captain.” You stuttered out. The very thing you studied abandoning you in your most vulnerable moment.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s in your home and well you can guess what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, break-in, stalking, yandere, SMUT, dubcon/NONcon, bad editing, DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT, 18+ only please! vaginal intercourse

His chest rumbles against you. “I’ve been watching you through the windows of your office seeing you bent over your desk, tits hanging out, leaning forward, studying your stupid little hobby you call a job when the only time you should be bent over anything is when you are screaming my name as I ram into you. Should we try to recreate that image?”

You whimper and shake your head as he maneuvers you to your table, “No please, Captain, not like that, please.”

“Not like that, huh?” Steve grunts and grabs you by the neck and lightly chokes you. He spins you in front of him and presses himself against you.

“I’ve been a gentleman so far and I’ll even restrain myself and won’t fuck you on that table just yet, but now I expect YOU to return the favor and lead me straight to your bedroom, with no detours, no escape attempts, understood?” His hand wanders from chocking you to the back of your neck, holding on to you as if you were an unruly kitten.

You freeze for a second considering your options. Two doors lead from your hallway away from your living room. If you lead him into the bathroom you can get away through the fire escape. He is only gripping your neck, after all, how hard could it be to break loose? But before you can decide Steve grips your neck tighter and pain shoots down your spine, you mewl and whimper as Steve chuckles and rumbles: “There is no getting away”.

That’s when you start crying. The tough gal façade you keep up for work and friends and family crumbling away, leaving you alone and in pain as you lead him to your bedroom. Sealing your fate with each step. “There we go. I knew you really weren’t all fire and ice, little one. I saw right through that little act you put up when I first saw you, in your androgynous clothes, hiding in them. I knew then and there that it would be fun to play with you.”

You open the door to your bedroom and stumble in. Lightning-fast Steve’s hand leaves your neck and he moves both hands to the collar of your shirt, ripping it in two down your back. You yelp from surprise and fear as he drops to his knees behind you and wrenches your pants and underwear down, before getting back up and spinning you to face him. You see the determination in his eyes and know you lost.

“Please be gentle with me, it’s been a while” you beg. Remembering that he liked it when you did that in your office. Maybe he’ll be kinder if you just try to please him. Steve chuckles like he actually finds you amusing, standing there, desperately holding on to your torn clothes.

“You still don’t get it, do you? YOU, little one, you don’t get to decide anything. I do what I want around here and I don’t care how long it’s been since you got some, but I can tell you exactly how long it’s going to be.” He leans back a little to take you in as he switches on the light in your room. Then he smirks. “Ten, nine, eight” you scream as he starts walking towards you. “Seven” There was nowhere for you to go as he caught you in his arms (“Six”) and threw you on the bed. “Five” he wrenched your shirt away and your legs open. “Four” He steps in between your legs and rips his shirt off (“Three”) and his pants down. “Two” he growls as he settles himself on the bed in between your legs. “One” he fists your bra and rips it off your body, then he reaches down and positions himself, while you cry and try to struggle.

Steve presses the tip of his dick into your tight channel. It hurt. You weren’t wet enough. Not by a long shot. The dry grind and drag of his member burned you from the inside, as he forced himself into you further and further, painful inch for painful inch until he hits your cervix and you scream from the pain.

He leans down to you and huffs: “At least I don’t have to worry about you being a fucking slut who spreads her legs for anyone! I guess I’ll just have to break you in, little one.” The sentence comes out strangled and in time with him pulling out and pushing in way too deep again. You try to push him off, but he just gathers your hands' in one of his and presses them to the bed above your head.

His other hand reaches down and strokes your clit roughly and your body responds way too strongly to him. You clench around his intrusive dick even though it still HURTS so much and you can feel how you get wet fast. Steve groans at your response and his thrusts grow sharper and even deeper, way too deep, crashing his tip past your g-spot right against your cervix every time. “There we go baby, I knew you had it in you” he praises, his voice softening.

The pain mounts with every stroke into greater and greater pleasure and you can’t help yourself but moan and clench around him. Steve's hands leave your battered wrists and clit, as he leans onto his elbow, his face right in front of you as he gathers momentum. Slamming into you even harder, watching you writhe and squeal as pleasure takes over from pain and you feel him very deliberately grind against your clit with every stroke. Your eyes flutter close and in a desperate attempt to hold onto something your hands tangle in his hair. “Now that’s a sight, kitten” He smirks as he leans in, never letting up with his vicious thrusts, and starts to suck at your neck, his beard scratching your sensitive and flushed skin.

He just doesn’t stop, no matter how much you pray for him to just finish without you having to come, he just doesn’t stop and neither does the build within you. All your muscles lock up and tighten until you burst. Your orgasm whites out your world as you clench down on him hard. Steve grunts and moans and speeds up even further as he fucks you through your orgasm. He comes with a shout and the two of you go limp from exhaustion. You can’t move, not only because Steve is still on top and inside of you, but it feels like every single muscle in your body snapped in that orgasm.

Steve carefully pulls out and you whimper, the pain is coming back now. He drapes himself over you and nuzzles your neck. “See, I knew we were a match made in heaven. I gotta go now and work on that intel you decrypted this morning, otherwise I’d love to try to get that little table in your living room to break.” His voice is soft, scaring you even more than when he was threatening you.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you at work tomorrow. You always look so cute when you are uncomfortable.” He murmurs nuzzling into your neck like he’s your fucking lover and lets a hand trail over your clit making you flinch from overstimulation. “But don’t worry, if you’re too sore to work, I’ll stop by with lunch and some remedies.” The threats are creeping back into his voice. Apparently, he isn’t satiated for long. You shiver as he kisses your head. He pulls your blankets up around you as he gets up. He gathers up his clothes, shuts off the lights in your bedroom, and leaves. You don’t know what to be more scared of: that he was in your home and raped you or that you will see him at work tomorrow or that he threatened to come back here. Suddenly you’re thankful that you are to fucked out to panic and you just let sleep take over and pull you under.


	4. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day can’t be real, can it? Or where y/n goes into work and deja vu strikes.
> 
> Warnings: swearing, gaslighting, stalking, post-noncon aftermath, noncon touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m so sorry that this a) took so long and b) has so much plot not much else, but well I promise it’ll get creepier next chapter!
> 
> Also thank you to the lovely people in comments for their great ideas which will be in the next chapter, I promise!!!

The next morning you woke before your alarm clock, which was good because it gave you time for the world’s longest and most thorough shower.

And was also terrible because you woke up and it was still real.

It happened.

The intensity with which you scrubbed down your body was straight out unhealthy and you only stopped when you realized how close you were to breaking skin. He’d hurt you, but you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hurting yourself over him. You were hurting enough as it was.

While that mindset stayed with you, you were also shaking the entire time it took you to put on clothes and get to the office. Leaving your apartment was harder than you had ever imagined it being. For the first time in your life, you could understand those people you sometimes saw on the television, who hadn’t left their homes in years. You’d give anything for a reprive of having to live what was now your daily life. You knew it wouldn’t end and hiding in your apartment sounded oh-so-appealing, if – in your case – completely useless.

You used the short elevator ride down to your apartment lobby for some breathing exercises, put on a smile for your doorman, and in front of the double doors leading out into the Brooklyn sunshine you froze.

You knew Steve wouldn’t be there to follow you around. No, he wouldn’t stoop that low. But then again, he didn’t have to. You were terrified as his words rang in your ears: _Good thing I had Buck accompanying you home_. As you stared out into the busy street before you, you knew without a doubt, in your heart, that Bucky Barnes, the fucking Winter Soldier, was out there waiting for you. Watching you. Never leaving you. You were fucked. There was no running away.

“Miss? Are you alright?” You turned your head to the porter approaching you from behind his desk where he kept guard over his proverbial sheep, unknowing that you’d been torn by the wolf already.

You forced a smile: “Yes, thank you, uh, “ your eyes flew to his name tag, “George. Work has been keeping me so busy lately I’m turning into the weird professor guy from the movies!” you laughed and George chuckled but eyed you worriedly. “I’ll see you later, Miss. Please take it easy at work today. Tell Mr. Stark to cut you some slack!” You smiled and nodded at him: “Will do. See you tonight” and with that, you pushed through the doors and the pit in your stomach. Out into the bustling life of New York City.

You didn’t look behind you as you briskly walked down the street to the subway, but you could feel Bucky’s eyes on you like the fog creeping in in early October. It was an all-consuming feeling, creeping in from the sea to swallow you whole.

But you kept your head up high. You weren’t a stranger to being afraid, to being bullied. You had been the smartest student in every class you had ever taken and men didn’t appreciate being beaten by a woman. You hadn’t backed down when you were a kid, you wouldn’t bow down now, not to Captain America and most certainly not to the Winter Soldier! You knew you were putting up a façade but if you didn’t you wouldn’t have made it out of bed this morning, maybe never have left it again, but that wasn’t you.

‘Oh yes, the times are changing and those boys better get with the program’, you thought grimly as you stepped into a subway car and crossed your arms, staring at the open doors, waiting for your shadow to make an appearance.

Bucky entered through the doors to your left. You almost missed him, but now that you knew you weren’t looking for blond and beefy but brunette and murdery it was a lot harder for him to play invisible. He was good, but you were better.

But by God was he confused when you approached him. “Good morning, Mr. Barnes. I don’t know what Steve told you about me, or what your involvement in all of this is, but here is what I am telling you: Fuck off. I don’t want to see you or him again, so make sure he gets the message?”

Before Bucky could reply you moved away from him and slumped down in between two elderly ladies, the perfect shield from anyone getting close to you. Even Bucky knew not to harass a woman in front of two NYC ladies. They’d beat him to death with their shopping bags. You smirked at the mental image you had created in your mind, escaping reality even if getting away was only temporary.

Once you were sitting, the pain you had ignored so diligently came back with force. Your lower half was cramping and sore and you wanted to cry from the pain of it, but no, not while Bucky was there. Not ever again, while any man could see. ‘When had you turned to hate men for what one had to you?’ you wondered.

Bucky disappeared one stop before the tower and you were relieved that he seemingly had realized how dead-serious you were.

The second you entered the tower, you were utterly, abnormally calm and finally stopped shaking. You didn’t have a plan yet, but you knew you’d have to get away, away from this place and Steve and all the pain he’d caused you. After all, you could barely move without hurting.

You could go and teach at any university in the country. They’d love to have you. All you needed to figure out how to quit without seeming suspicious. That was going to be difficult because Tony knew you loved your job. But you couldn’t tell him the truth. No one would believe you if you told them the real reason and you had worked too hard to now be labeled as a crazy fangirl/stalker-lady. You huffed. If only they knew who the real stalker was.

You smiled at your secretary, thanked her for the coffee she had bought for you on her way to work. You squared your shoulders and open the door to your office ready to start your day.

When you entered your office you were hit with a strong sense of déjà vu, you started to shiver again and felt all color leave your face. You almost dropped your coffee.

Steve was in your office again. But luckily – blessedly even – so was Tony. What the actual fuck? You cursed in your mind but tried to smile. It didn’t work judging by Tony’s expression.

“Y/n, are you all right?” he asked while crossing the room towards you. “You don’t look too good.” Before Tony’s outstretched hand could touch you, you took half a step back. “I think I’m coming down with something. The flu, I guess,” you mumbled.

“Then why didn’t you stay home?” said a sincerely concerned voice – Steve’s. Sincerely concerned? No, it couldn’t be! Your creepy-man-radar must just be off, right?

“I… I… I promised Jarvis to teach him about the code. I forgot yesterday” you murmured turning to the super-soldier, whose brows were drawn up in concern and he was leaning forward, looking you over as if to check for injuries or signs of your alleged flu. ‘What was going on?’

“Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?” you asked. Steve smiled at you at that. His smile was stunning. So… open and kind. And WHAT THE HELL??? No! His smile wasn’t kind! He was your rapist! Except that it was. There was no denying that. If your entire body hadn’t been hurting maybe you would’ve started talking yourself into the fantasy that yesterday hadn’t happened, but it did. But his smile was nothing like yesterday. His smile made you want to trust him. 

“Well, y/n, I just wanted to congratulate you and Stevie here wanted to thank you for your speedy work. We were able to arrest 20 people yesterday because of the intel you decrypted.”

“Yeah? That’s great” you forced out and turned back to Tony, but your eyes kept straying to Steve.

“Were you working late again, Gaia?” Tony suddenly asked. Shit. Tony had been on your ass to get a life. “No, no, why?”

“Because you look, and please forgive me for being frank here, worn out and really sick. I told you to take better care of yourself. Work isn’t everything, you know?”

You were about to call Tony out on that, after all, he was famous for his work benders, but Steve never gave you the chance.

“Jarvis, when has Ms y/l/n left her office yesterday?” Once more he sounded concerned. ‘Oh, that bastard’ you thought. Steve knew - of course - that you’d lied to Tony. “At 9 p.m., Captain, 4 hours after her workday usually ends, Sir.”

You wanted to strangle the AI at that moment. 

“Well Tony, if you don’t mind I will take y/n home, then. She obviously needs to rest and I need to head to Brooklyn anyways to meet with Bucky.” Steve sounded offended that you’ lied, so righteous.

“Yes you do that, champ” Tony agreed, absentmindedly, not noticing that Steve had no right knowing where you lived. “Say hi to Buckeroo for me, will ya?” Steve nodded and added “Tony, you can’t work your employees that hard. We talked about this.” His voice was imploring, and a little disgruntled. What was happening?

“Well with this one it isn’t my fault” Tony replied flippantly as he walked to the door. “Take care of yourself y/n, okay?”

“Tony, I’m fine. I’m an adult, I can decide if I am fit to work or not!” You wanted to sound assertive, but you were rather aware that you begged. Tony just smiled at you and grinned: “What the Captain says goes, young lady, trust me it’s for the best.” And with that, he’d left your office, leaving you alone with your tormentor.

You were done for. You knew it. Steve would now pounce on you and break you to pieces and… fuck. You were getting wet. Your brain knew that this was a self-defense mechanism to your body, but your heart felt ashamed. There was no denying that the sex had ended spectatcularly.

You jumped a mile when you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder, ripping you out of your thoughts. “y/n?” Steve’s voice was soft. “It’s time to go home, come on.”

“Don’t touch me” you replied, your voice hoarse with unshed tears. 

“Don’t worry, I can’t catch the flu, you could even cough on me, doll.” Steve joked, as he took your coffee from you and placed it on your table. “Any aches, pains or other flu symptoms?” For the first time since Tony left you, you dared look into his face. He seemed so concerned that you couldn’t help yourself and nodded. “Yeah. “ You sounded defeated even in your own head. “Both.”

“It’s okay, angel. I’ll take you home and take care of you.” Steve wrapped his warm, strong arm around you and moved you out of your office. Everything started to blur together, as he called out to your secretary that you were sick and he was taking you home and he moved you into an elevator and finally maneuvered you into a car. You let him. You let yourself be manhandled. You still didn’t understand what was happening. Where was the man who had almost fucked you to pieces yesterday night? At the thought, more wetness gathered between your thighs and you blushed scarlet as Steve got into the driver’s seat next to you. If any of the rumors about his enhanced senses were true, he’d be able to smell you by now.

As Steve pulled into the crazy Manhatten traffic he said: ”Bucky told me about your little argument this morning” His voice was so soft it lulled you in even more, “and quite frankly darling, I don’t appreciate the language you used nor how unappreciative of my protection you are. I know this must all be difficult for you, but there will still have to be consequences for your behavior,” ‘he sounds like a well-meaning teacher’ you thought confused. “but for today, I think you earned yourself some aftercare for taking my cock so well yesterday.” You felt like you’d been hit by a truck. Steve still sounded absolutely casual, but you froze at the slight mention.

His right hand settled on your thigh. “Breathe, darling, deep breath. It’s gonna be alright. I’m gonna take care of you from now on out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be more than a quick drabble, but it has chapters now. If you'd like to see this continue leave kudos or a comment and please be nice, this is my first fic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
